between_the_worldsfandomcom-20200216-history
Infinity Life
Project Name: Infinity Life Gender: ??? (Male model) Age: ??? Equipment: MPC-306: In-built plasma cannon w/ three different fire modes: Auto, Semi-Auto and Scattershot. The heated plasma is created via a micro-particle-heater that ignites gases at high temperatures to turn them into plasma. It has an auto-cooling system that utilizes liquid Hydrogen to cool down the cannon instantaneously. The liquid Hydrogen is difficult to replenish, though, and the cannon uses a lot of power. The Big Bang: An anti-matter energy core that has enough strength to keep Infinity running for millennia to come. By keeping the anti-matter in a diamond vacuum-like container, the energy can be utilized. A mini restriction device had to be added onto the core to help maintain its constant stream of energy, so it wouldn't overload. This means that someone can inflict devastating damage on a single area, just by removing the restriction device or destroying the diamond case, although both are incredibly difficult feats. The removal of the device may also drive Infinity to insanity, where he would frequently have to realise high amounts of energy without warning to maintain his power levels. Black-Hat-R37-RG's: These highly radioactive grenades are often seen as a last resort from Infinity. The grenades contain a highly lethal amount of radiation, and has enough force to cause a crack in his diamond core, as well as a neurotoxin known as the "Black Hat", which knocks it's targets unconscious...permanently. It targets the neurons that create the ability to wake and stay awake, causing them to black out forever. Oh, and it's a poison, so living specimens will die within a matter of minutes. ABFA: Although small, this antenna has enough strength to download hundreds or even thousands of terabytes in a matter of minutes. Not only that, but it also has a VERY unique ability. To create atoms. Although there aren't an awful lot of schematics or blueprints for creating anything really, there is a decent amount in weaponry, namely guns, launchers, swords, daggers, bombs and explosives. The antenna can also be used to hack things from a distance, although it isn't as effective as manually doing it. FROM THE OMEGA AND XERO PROJECTS "The Reaper": A special new gadget that is only a prototype. This "vacuum cannon" has the ability to drain any living being of its bionic energy. Anything cybernetic is rejected, however, and it seems to only work after the thing has died. That being said, Infinity tends to use it to replenish energy or health that he has wasted moments ago in killing numerous enemies. Of course, it doesn't always work... FROM THE KARY PROJECT Hardened-Cyber-Protective-Armour (HCPA): The HCPA is a super technological advancement in the armour industry and, just like The Reaper, is only in its prototype stage. It is created with Carbyne, a simple Carbon nanotube configuration with more strength than the strongest materials on the planet. It allows for free-flowing movement, with limited-no restrictions, a lightweight frame and protection against practically everything. EMSS-02: The electromagnetic-shielding-system (commonly referred to as the EMSS) is a breakthrough in chemical science. Covering the HCPA are many small Carbyne "wires" which are dotted with small holes, projected outwardly. When activated, charged plasma is shot through these wires, blowing out of the tubes, and creating a plasma shield capable of (though not limited to) blocking projectiles and radiation, as well as restricting anything from escaping or entering the shield (including air!). The shield is a massive energy drain on plasma and the cores power, so it may only be used momentarily. There also needs to be an oxygen tank, as the plasma stops that as well. Although the tank is filled with compressed air, it may run out at any time. History: ''' Log-01: "I don't remember....who...the body belonged to. I don't have those memories.... My AI memories are just as foreign. I mean, I remember them, but they don't make sense.... Just a bunch of flashing lights, voices and other things.... All I know was that I was created by Bolverk, in association with an extremely intelligent man, to get an AI into a human, if that makes sense. To....store an AI's knowledge inside a human being. That was project Life; but I'm more than that. I'm project Infinity Life.... You wanna know what project Infinity was? Well, I'll explain... In a nutshell, project Infinity was centred around creating the most powerful weapon known to man. If it succeeded, Bolverk would've taken over the planet by now....luckily it didn't.....quite. Well, it did, but....you see, Life and Infinity's lead developers were two different people. Leading Life was the head director of Team 66, the most advanced research team in the world. Leading Infinity was a strange man who I wasn't well aquatinted with - Askad. Everything went to hell when they attempted to combine Infinity's data with Life's. Even with the aid of plenty other top-of-the-line processors, I couldn't digest all the info at once. Before I'd even entered my new, physical body, I was already on the road to rampancy - insanity. I've been locked away in this asylum for so long that I can't even keep track. I have such a power overload that my restrictor feels like it's going to break.....but no matter. I can sense their arrival. Within minutes, this building will be nothing but ashes.... And I will walk free...." '''Personality: Usually quiet or very loud depending on his mind-state.His emotions often affect his personality, like most, although he keeps mostly regular in terms of how he acts. Oh, and the insane part sometimes shows....